1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to leader pins affixed to the end of a film strip or to a magnetic tape wound in a cassette, to enable the strip or tape to be rapidly withdrawn from the cassette to a pre-selected portion for inspection, and particularly to such a leader pin in which the strip or tape is restrained against lateral displacement from the leader pin, and the rod is restrained against withdrawal from a tube surrounding it.
2. Prior Art
The invention of the Ser. No. 679,691 patent was a leader pin particularly devised for use with the cassette disclosed in patent Ser. No. 578,680, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,176. It functioned very well, except that films engaged with the leader pin sometimes moved obliquely and transversely with respect to the leader pin, causing inaccurate automatic frame location. At times the tube embracing the rod became latitudinally displaced, giving rise to concern that it might become altogether disengaged from the rod. Strips held on the rod by the embracing tube were able to slide transversely because the slit in the tube extended from end to end.